Skate With Me
by Dreams-Denials
Summary: During their winter break, Ino was invited to skate by Sakura. Problem is, she doesn't know how, and she has never skated before. Now, being the lazy genius, it's up to Shikamaru to teach her personally. She better thank Sakura this time! ShikaIno.


Hello there! Um, presenting...my first story that I shall publish here! I actually wrote this for a friend of mine, so, now that she has read this...I might as well let other people read this since it's such a waste not to.

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Her furry boots scratched the asphalted road as she skidded into a stop. The scarf loosely wrapped around her neck was tightened and adjusted by her pale hands. She looked at the misty window of a shop next to her, breathing through her mouth to create some fog. The end of the road wasn't in her view, and there were less cars travelling on that road than there were yesterday.

A soft ringtone sounded and without bothering to look at the sender, her cold and trembling hands opened her phone. A forced smile graced its way on her face.

_**Ino-pig! Wanna skate with us during winter break?**_

The weather forecast said that it would rain that day, but she didn't bring her umbrella. Instead, she just wore her scarf and winter gloves, being the stubborn girl that she was.

Tucking back her phone, she walked hurriedly to her school with her hands in her pocket.

"Ugly! Glad you made it on time." Sai, one of her close friends that creepily looked a lot like her former crush, Sasuke, indifferently said to her as she entered the room. The irritatingly fake smile was plastered again on his paler than usual face. "Well, barely. And say that again, and I will crush your face." Ino threatened him after she carefully placed her bag on her table. Her eyes scanned the room as Sai sat next to her.

"We both know you can't do that." Sai pushed the conversation. When Ino finally found what she was looking for, she snapped at the still-smiling Sai, "I can have Shikamaru do that for me!"

And she made her way towards the boy with a tuque on his head, sitting cross-legged on the edge of Naruto's desk. The boy she just left smiled at her and turned his attention to the fogging windows, his thoughts preoccupied.

"Shika!" The girl skipped beside him and grinned, causing the said boy to look at her with bored eyes. The other blond sprawled on his seat was still busy chatting with Sakura, her best friend yet worst enemy, about the upcoming winter break. She looked at them with envious eyes, at how they seemed close and perfect for each other, at how their worlds just seemingly revolve around the other. But looking back at the bored and troubled guy beside her, she couldn't help but feel a little giddy.

"Ah, Ino-pig! You didn't reply earlier! So, do you wanna come with us?" Sakura enthusiastically and practically beamed at her. The thick pink hoodie she was wearing blended with her equally pink hair, and her slightly flushed cheeks, probably due to the cold, painted her pale face. She looked ridiculously like a cotton candy to Ino, but maybe that was why Naruto has been ogling at her ever since she went to his desk.

"Skate? Who are coming?" Ino asked, although not really interested at the idea. She was planning to spend her two free weeks at home or maybe with her parents somewhere. Maybe she can just sleep throughout the break as if hibernating. A better idea yet, maybe she can coerce Shikamaru to go shopping with her.

"Hmm…we're still trying to invite as many friends as we can. So, can you? Shikamaru can come too, if he wants." The pink haired forehead told her, her green eyes glancing from Ino to Shikamaru. Naruto grinned wolfishly at them and tugged on Sakura's hoodie, "Hey! I can invite Sasuke-teme too!"

Ino suddenly felt heavy when she felt 3 sets of eyes staring at her in patience. She mumbled an apology, trying to decline Sakura's invitation, when suddenly, for the first time since she went to Naruto's desk, Shikamaru spoke. "We'll be there, even if it's gonna be troublesome for sure."

At that moment, Ino silently declared war with the lazy boy. Sakura's eyes brightened and looked excited, "Great! I'll tell you the details some other day!"

And the bell rang for homeroom.

When their classes ended, and the weather got worse, Ino was sure that this was the worst day in her life. Not only was it raining, but the incoming hangout with her friends became her biggest problem. The hallway was packed with students, each busy with their own lockers, and the blonde became even more agitated and annoyed. But upon nearing the school's exit, her eyes saw hope which was in the form of Shikamaru Nara.

"Shika! Wait!" Running towards the said boy, she paused with a sneeze. The cold weather was starting to affect her, since she was never good with the cold. She envied the thick wool jacket of Shikamaru, whereas she was just wearing a thin coat and a long sky blue scarf. Nevertheless, she smiled gratefully to him. "Hey! Um…I have a favor to ask-"

Cutting off the flushed blonde, Shikamaru sighed as he looked into her wide pale blue eyes. With the confused and hurt look that was given to him, he gently grabbed her hand and led her outside the school after he opened his dark umbrella.

"I'll walk you to your house, Ino." He offered. Besides the pouring rain, neither of them talked. The ground was slippery, and there was a slight fog that was blurring their sight. Ino sneezed yet again, and Shikamaru worriedly looked at her. Stopping for a moment and pulling her towards a shaded area, he took off his wool jacket and handed it to her without a word. When Ino gratefully grinned at him, he scoffed and took her scarf in exchange.

Now, when they continued walking, Ino drew close to the boy and captured his arm. "It'd be bad if you were the one to get the cold, now wouldn't it?" Shikamaru just released a puff of air as the blonde shorter than him proudly smirked.

There weren't many people outside, and unexpectedly, the area became colder. Upon reaching the Yamanaka's house, Shikamaru was forced to enter and drink tea. The boy was dragged hurriedly to Ino's room after then.

Never in his life had he felt so good, now that the heater was turned on and was fighting off the cold air. As both clothing was given back to its respectful owner, Ino sat in front of Shikamaru with a serious face.

"Shika, why did you agree with that forehead?"

The boy scrutinized the girl in front of him. She was obviously disturbed, mad, or even embarrassed, for what reason he didn't know. But he was sure that he'll know that reason after a few minutes of talking.

Sigh, talking. He'd rather sleep on his comfy bed, under tens of his blankets, while it rained and practically snowed outside.

"Why? Wouldn't it be fun to skate?" Shikamaru drank his tea slowly, as to relish the hot trail the liquid was making in his throat and stomach. Ino fidgeted in her seat, unsure if she should pursue to answer his question. Staring at him for a couple of seconds, she blurted out in a whisper, "B-but I can't skate!"

Shikamaru nearly coughed out his tea. He looked at the red-faced girl incredulously.

"For real?" Ino nodded pitifully, her ponytail bobbing a little.

"You've never…skated before?" Again, Ino nodded pitifully, her eyes closed as she prepared for Shikamaru's mocking chuckle to come and break the tension in the room.

But it never came. And instead, the boy remained silent, as if he was considering something.

"…then I'll teach you." Shikamaru smiled at her, his eyes slightly drooping from the temptation to fall asleep on Ino's seemingly comfortable bed. The blonde's jaw dropped when she saw the determination that was rare in the brunette's eyes. She watched him stand up after he collected his things, and she led him out, still in a daze.

What broke her out of her stupor was the text message she received just after Shikamaru left.

_**Meet me tomorrow after school. I'll bring extra skates for you to use. See you then.**_

Ino frantically typed to reply to him, her heart throbbing, and her blood running to her face.

_**Don't you dare tell ANYONE about this, Shikamaru!**_

…_**thanks, by the way.**_

When the next day came, it had already stopped raining, although the weather was still cold. Everyone knew that the winter season was fast approaching, and there was only a week left before the break that everyone has been waiting for. Ino learned her lesson and wore an overcoat together with a thicker scarf.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme agreed with our plan!" Naruto, with his voice huskier than usual, happily reported to Sakura. The pink-haired girl alarmingly looked at him when Ino raised an eyebrow, "Plan? What plan?"

Sakura laughed awkwardly and threw a glare at Naruto. The latter realized when Sasuke patted his shoulder as a warning. Wanting to get out of Sakura's deadly glare at him, Naruto dragged Sasuke away from the room, claiming that they still have to talk about something.

"Anyway! So Sasuke's coming with us too! The more the merrier!"

The class was dismissed after several torturous hours. Shikamaru escorted Ino outside the school and into a closed and for private-use-only skating ring. Struggling with putting the shoes on, Ino wondered how she'll manage to learn how to skate in just one or two weeks. Shikamaru took her hands and expertly glided on the smooth ice. Her legs were stiff and her eyes were planted on the ice below her. After an abrupt stop because of a squeal from Ino, the girl softly crashed onto the awaiting chest of the boy holding her hands.

"First, you have to learn how to balance. Don't move too much or you'll fall though." Shikamaru said, his fingers lacing with Ino's own, using his strength to support the struggling girl. When she managed to balance for a while, she grinned at Shikamaru who had wrapped his arms around her when she started to fall backwards.

She blushed. But maybe that was because of embarrassment.

"Don't worry; I'll catch you if you fall again." Shikamaru encouraged her and stepped away, enough to give her enough space to freely move her feet. She was jealous that he was so good in ice skating, while she was just still an amateur who can't even stand straight. However, the smile that he repeatedly gave her everytime she managed to stand alone even just for a second was worth the trouble and effort.

The next few days, Ino only learned how to balance herself. She still can't move around on her own, unless Shikamaru was pulling her hands in order to make her slide with him. The smooth ice was continually scratched with their shoes. Although nobody knew about their activity every after classes, their friends have started to talk about them behind their backs – not in a bad way, though. They wondered why Ino and Shikamaru went home together, or why the two looked even closer than before.

All the while, a grin was sketched on Naruto's face as he watched them leave the school together for the fifth time that week.

"That's it, Ino. Just relax…and slide." Shikamaru's gentle voice echoed in the ring. His distant position from Ino was ready to pounce whenever her legs threatened to stumble either backwards or forwards. The blonde staggered forward with less grace than she was supposed to have, and immediately caught Shikamaru's stretched arms. Pausing for a while, she squealed in joy.

"I did it! Oh my gosh!" She gasped, foggy air coming from her mouth and towards Shikamaru's neck. The curve of his lips twitched upwards into a full smirk, obviously proud of himself and as well as of Ino. "Still, you have to work on consistency." His hands shivered when he held her cold bare hands. Slightly shivering against his chest, she ushered him back to their seats.

A hot espresso was poured from Shikamaru's thermos in agonizingly slow pace. The liquid enticed Ino as she watched it flow with steam to the cup. Wordlessly, he handed the full cup to her, amused as the girl hurriedly drank the dark liquid as if she was afraid of someone stealing it from her hands.

Silence covered the whole place, except whenever Ino took a sip of her espresso. Her pale blond hair was scattered on Shikamaru's back as she placed her head on his shoulder, glad to have found warmth in his body. "Shikamaru…what are you planning this winter break?"

He glanced at her with half-lidded eyes. A small smile appeared on his face, "You're probably just gonna force me to do something…like carrying your shopping bags for you." She acted like she looked offended by his words, but then giggled as he raised an eyebrow at her that said, _'I know what you're thinking.'_

"So you're saying that you have free time? And that you're good with carrying my bags for me?" She laughed, her voice ringing in his ears. She cooed when the boy beside her remained silent, taking in their moment together alone in the ring, just drinking his hot espresso, and not minding anything else.

Just what she wished for.

Snow began to fall during the second day of their winter break. As much as they have been together the last week, neither of them had contacted each other during the first week of their break. True to his thoughts, Shikamaru was spoiling himself with his bed under tens of thick blankets. He had never felt so good until now, but despite the warmth and softness of his bed, and even if he closed his eyes for the longest time, he can't will himself to fall asleep.

Life was a bitch, that way.

His eyes stared at the windowsill covered with snow from outside. A shudder ran through his spine when he thought of stepping outside of the house and into that pure white mass of snow. Sighing in disappointment, he grabbed his phone and checked for mails. He silently wondered why people his age would rather text each other during classes or during weekdays and not during breaks like this. The supposed ice skating day was still 4 days away, and not that he was excited…but he was sort of anticipating for the coming of that day.

And it's just that...he can't think of any decent reasons or excuses to see her.

Maybe if he only had a dog, then he can walk around the neighborhood, probably even in front of her house.

As troublesome as it was for him, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Sighing and stretching his stiff limbs from all the sleeping, he shrugged on his wool jacket and headed outside.

Ino was clearly not having the best time of her life. She was stuck inside their house and even if she wanted to go out with her friends, all of them were busy with their stuffs. Dejected and alone, she sat on their front porch and considered building a snowman just for Pete's sake. Looking at both sides of the road, she wished to see someone she knows pass and save her from this awful fate she has.

And her eyes twinkled when she saw a figure with thick clothes and a tuque dragging a large half-heartedly protesting dog nearing their house. The said figure paused when he reached the front of their house. Her eyes brightened in curiosity.

That was when Shikamaru clutched his scarf and pulled it down, shocking Ino as he stomped at the snow, still dragging Akamaru, towards her. "Fancy meeting you here, Ino." He breathed through his mouth as his nose seemed to find it hard to breathe with the cold air clogging his already clogged nose.

"…why are you with Akamaru?" She laughed, questioning him as to why he was obviously out of his character. Knowing the normal Shikamaru, he wouldn't even bother getting close to the big dog. Akamaru sat, not even fazed by the snow, and rested as the brunette patted his head. "As you can see, I was walking him. This troublesome dog."

She decided to let it pass. Finally with some company, all she cared about was that she was happy that Shikamaru was there with her. After dragging again the dog towards the front porch, she helped him tie Akamaru's leash to a pole. Skipping to the snow, she called out to Shikamaru, "Let's play!" Craning his neck in an attempt to evade a snowball that was thrown at him, Ino chuckled as she ducked when Shikamaru merely grabbed a handful snow and threw it at her.

"Shikamaru! Seriously, let's play! I won't go eas-" A well-rounded snowball softly landed on her cheek and spilled on her winter clothes. She incredulously looked at the boy lazily grinning at her before charging with all her might. For hours, Akamaru just laid on her porch, watching them with eager eyes. The snow fight started fierce, but as they grew tired upon slinging as many snowballs as they could, they fell to their backs with a groan.

Ino smiled at the snowflakes falling from the sky. Her back felt cold and soft as she landed on the snow, Shikamaru just a feet or so from her. She was happy and content despite the weather, despite the lack of heat and coffee, and despite the fatigue that washed through her body. Shikamaru probably felt the same; after all, he wasn't the most active guy in the neighborhood.

"Thanks, Shika. It was fun." Her tiny voice broke the soft tension, and brought the awkwardness in Shikamaru's head. Watching the girl opposite him wave her arms around in the snow, he felt like everything was worth it. Smiling to himself, he mumbled in response, "Just don't mention it to anyone."

After the incident with Shikamaru, Ino spent the remaining days still alone and isolated in her room. The heater was on and tea was served, but all she could think was the text message Sakura sent earlier that day. The ice skating activity they planned – and practiced for – was tomorrow, and she admitted that she honestly can't wait. But when she first read the message, her heart sank and her knees trembled.

_**Ino-pig…sorry but it seems like we can't make it tomorrow. Sasuke-kun caught a cold and…well, we're looking after him. But you go with Shikamaru! Don't mind us! :D **_

Ino hastily replied back, her mind going blank just thinking about what she – they – will do tomorrow.

_**FOREHEAD, WHAT THE HELL. NOOOO.**_

Her heart racing, she slipped under the blankets and glared at the silent phone. Anticipating for the reply of a certain pink-haired so-called best friend, she contemplated on calling Shikamaru or not.

Her phone buzzed.

_**I SAID SORRY, PIG. Naruto can go with you, if you want. But I can't. I am a medic, so it's my responsibility.**_

Ino would rather go with Shikamaru alone rather drag a sullen and out of it Naruto. The blond teammate of Sasuke was sure to be depressed and worried throughout the day, and that would just ruin the moment. She understood the feeling of having a usually healthy friend get sick, and she didn't want to chain and force Naruto into something he obviously wouldn't like to do.

Sadly replying for the last time to Sakura, Ino wept inside her head.

_**Never mind forehead. We'll just go have fun ourselves. Hope Sasuke-kun gets better. :)**_

The dreaded day came, and the both of them were silently walking beside each other towards the frozen park. Apparently, during winter, the smoothly cemented ground space of the large park was always frozen with icicles due to its moistness. A lot of people had already skated there, and only a few were present that day, as it was much colder than usual.

The day Shikamaru visited Ino with Akamaru was also the day the last snowflake touched the ground. They were expecting the temperature to gradually increase, and it did. But currently, the temperature suddenly dropped again, but the weather has no signs of pouring down snow.

"Let's go first. They'll come later." Shikamaru suggested, already busy with tying his shoes tightly. Ino merely nodded and thought that perhaps, the other group forgot to tell him about their too-sudden ditching. He held out his hand for her when she finished preparing herself, and skated languidly with the other skaters. "Um…Shika…"

"Hmm?" He pulled Ino into a twirl, hopefully yearning her smile and giggles. She may have looked surprised, but her face wasn't still showing enjoyment. Ino continued to skate, her hands still holding his as support. "Sakura and the others can't go today. "

Shikamaru slowed down until he fully stopped. Ino looked to her feet and clasped her gloved hands, thinking that he may just consider going home since skating was troublesome. The icy air blew and the other skaters tried to avoid them. The red nose, dull blue eyes, and pouted lips caught his eyes' attention. He turned away and lazily skated, his hands in his pockets. Ino sadly looked at his retreating back, wondering why everything turned this way.

"Then we'll just skate together, like we did in practice. That is, if you're okay with me." Shikamaru said without warning, catching Ino's ears before coolly turning to her. She grinned at him as he invitingly stretched his hand towards her.

And then she skated to him as fast as she could without off-balancing herself, and crashed into him. Her long fingers dug into his thick jacket and her face into his chest, her nose presented with his boyish smell. Feeling awkward as Shikamaru just stood there with a lot of people looking at them as if thinking, _'What a cute couple'_; he gently patted Ino's head until he felt comfortable in hugging her back.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" Ino gently asked, her face heating as both of them slowly stopped.

"It's cold." A slip from his mouth made Ino jerk away from him, although not completely detached. He stared as the blonde looked at him in confusion, "What? I didn't hear you mumbling in my hair."

"Nothing, you troublesome woman."

And they resumed to skating. Ino carefully held on Shikamaru's jacket for support, unaware of his small smile. Minutes passed by as they just smoothly glided against the ice, unbothered by the silence that overwhelmed them. It felt as if they were practicing, yet both of them can feel the tension surrounding them.

"Thanks, by the way." The blonde muttered, her eyes meeting Shikamaru's. He cocked his head slightly, confused about the sudden seriousness in Ino's voice. After analyzing the look in her eyes, he asked, "What for?"

She chuckled, "For teaching me, and…for staying with me."

Somehow, those words meant something else for him.

He thought he may be just imagining things, or maybe even pushing his luck, but he decided to take a risk just to clear things between them.

"That's what friends are for…right?" He answered. Slightly surprised by the tone and how husky Shikamaru's voice has sounded, Ino felt disappointed. Honestly, she wasn't expecting his answer, but it was the truth. Just the truth that she hasn't even thought about during these past few days.

True, he was her first friend, and she was probably his first too. He was there when she entered kindergarten, he was there when she first fell flat on her face, he didn't leave her during puberty, and he comforted her when she was still in love with Sasuke. And even now, Shikamaru was still with her. As Ino thought about it, she felt somewhat irked.

Shikamaru never had a girlfriend. No matter how lazy and troublesome he may seem, he was still a nice guy. A nice and smart guy, in fact. And he looks good as well…Ino nearly blanched. Was it wrong to be kinda attracted to your best friend?

Wait, she was attracted to her best friend?

Really?

Ino looked at Shikamaru. He looked…calm, like he always was, and there was that something that seemingly pulls her eyes and attention towards him… Shikamaru caught her staring and raised a brow, "What?"

"Ah…yeah…um, we're…of course we're friends…yeah, what else…" Ino pathetically replied. She turned away from him to hide her reddened face. She couldn't – how dare she think of that. She wouldn't cross the line. No, she was afraid of change after all these years.

Ino was aware of her lingering feelings for Shikamaru, but she wasn't prepared to change.

Shikamaru was slightly bemused by the situation. He wondered what made their circumstance awkward. Oh right.

Now Shikamaru wasn't a stupid guy. He prided himself for his high IQ and how he can easily analyze a situation. And he was definitely aware of something like this. Maybe his assumptions were right, after all? That this was the moment that he has been waiting for so he can finally cross the line and develop their relationship.

Right after Ino stated that she was over Sasuke, their relationship got…complex, well, for him. She was rather clingy, he was always answering her demands, and although it may look the same to the outsiders, there were times when her smile looked…different. Like she was genuinely happy. And her eyes, he swore that he could see sparkles and glints in her eyes during their practice…

But that was it.

Maybe Ino needed a push or something. Despite being outgoing and a little shameless, she was still a girl. And seeing her reddened face right now was enough to prove his assumptions.

"Ino," He called her, and when she turned to him…he felt like backing out. Her eyes looked expectant as she hastily asked, "Yes?"

Carefully watching her reaction, Shikamaru told her with a stiff smile, "I think I like you." And upon seeing the shock in her face, her eyes wide, her mouth a little open, and her blush looked as if it was permanent, he sighed.

"No, I'm quite sure of it now, I do like you, you troublesome woman."

Her feet unconsciously moved towards Shikamaru until her she can practically feel the warmth of his jacket.

"Hm?"

It must have been on a whim, but when Shikamaru leaned down with half-lidded eyes, Ino dreamily closed her eyes. Her skin felt goosebumps when his lips melted with hers. It was just a peck, yes, but it made her blood run to her face and her heart throbbing loudly in her chest.

It was just a peck, which was why Shikamaru pulled away fast. His eyes watched as her eyes fluttered open and distractedly look at his face. "You wanted to say something?"

"That. I…l-like you, Shika." Ino mumbled, her face still centimeters away from the aforementioned boy. A wide smile polished his face and she felt charmed. She has never felt accomplished unless Shikamaru smiled. Without them noticing, their friendship has bloomed into affections. Each of them yearned for the other to smile, to be satisfied, and to realize. And now, Ino wondered, maybe she just went through all those efforts in practicing just to see his proud smile at her? Or maybe she was just waiting for this chance to happen. But she let all those thoughts fly away, since she finally got what she silently wanted.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you since I was busy looking at you." He shamelessly said as they skated back, closer to each other than before. Ino trapped his arm between hers, and glanced at the sky – snowflakes suddenly poured again – grinning to herself as she invitingly stretched a hand to his face, "I said, skate with me!"

Shikamaru gladly took her on.

In Sasuke's house, Sasuke was stuck inside his room, doing nothing in this perfectly fine day – for him at least. He scowled when his teammates returned with shit-eating grins. "Remind me again why I have to be sick?"

Sakura, after shrugging off her dark jacket, tuque, and scarf, grinned dangerously at him while Naruto crashed on his bed with a sigh.

"Sasuke-kun…you'll see. After this winter break…you'll see.." A slick dark eyebrow was raised at her before she erupted into giggles and chuckles with Naruto.

Oh, they can't wait until winter break ends.

* * *

Owari.

**So how'd it turn out? I know it's kinda cliche, but oh well. **

**Kindly give me your thoughts and opinions? :3**


End file.
